


Thank You For Being a Friend

by eafay70



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Thoughts on friendship.





	Thank You For Being a Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterSnow10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/gifts).



Max smiled apologetically at his boyfriend. "If I'd known that planning a surprise party for Brandty would cut into our alone time, I would have put someone else in charge."

Draxler snorted. "You would have just rescheduled our alone time. You don't trust anyone else with Brandty."

"That's -" The blond man's protests were interrupted by his phone buzzing with yet another text. "Sorry."

"Don't be." The taller man smiled as Max read and replied to the message. "What crisis did you just resolve?"

"What type of beer Julian likes." Max sighed. "How am I the only one who knows these things?"

"Because you and Brandty are the best BFFs in the history of Schalke, I presume." Draxler smiled softly. "You guys know practically everything there is to know about each other."

Max opened his mouth to object, then closed it when he realized that his boyfriend was right:  
-All those nights when Max texted Brandty for advice, only to receive a phone call lasting at least an hour  
-Brandty volunteering to learn French so he could help Max learn French  
-The various times Brandty was the only one brave enough to tell Max what he'd done wrong on the pitch  
-Max crying into Brandty's shoulder whenever he missed Draxler (which was quite often)  
-A certain plot to get Brandty to confess to his crush, made complicated by only Max knowing the identity of said crush (no, not even Draxler knew)

Max nodded solemnly. "I'll never be able to thank him enough for everything. All I can do is be there for him, too."


End file.
